A Talk
by Gabiroba
Summary: A talk between Catherine and Gil during The Good The Bad and The Dominatrix. GC friendship. -EDITED-


**A Talk**

**Author's** **Note**: I loved this scene in the show because there hasn't been to many Gil/Cath scenes this last season (S7) and I miss their interaction, so I wanted to extend it.

*The beginning part that is in Italics is taken directly from the show.*

"_You were there all night." _

_Gil walks into his office, Catherine on his heals. She closes the door behind them. _

"_Wanna__ explain 'why'?"_

_Gil opens his mouth to answer her, but she doesn't let him._

"_I know that you don't go home and cuddle your insects every single night, but why would you go there knowing that we're in the middle of an investigation? And now she's a prime suspect, with **you** as her alibi."_

"_It was a social call. That's all."_

"_So…when **your** personal life gets tangled into a case, that's off limits?"_

_He sits, still looking at her. "Yes."_

"_Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Her face shows her incredulity._

"_Apparently so."_

_She shakes her head in continued disbelief. "You know, I'd slap you, but I think you'd **enjoy** it too much."_

_He smiles at her and cocks his head slightly. "Look, I went to Heather's on a hunch." _

_She crosses her arms and waits for him to continue. He does. _

_"There's something…not right…with her." He cocks his head again. _

_She looks at him then down at the table and around the room before answering._

"_Well, your timing sucked." She says to him while he looks at her then blinks and raises an eyebrow._

_She finally notices the miniature he has been creating on his desk. "What's this?" _

_The camera briefly pans the miniature of the lab as she leans down to get a better look. "So now you're building your own?"_

_He looks down before giving her a response. "Yeah, keeps my hands busy."_

She stands straight and stares at him. "Keeps you hands busy? Gil, I understand how important catching this guy is, but this is going a just **little** too far, don't you think?"

"The best way to understand a killer is to look at the world through his eyes." He leans back in his chair and rests his arms on the arm rests and his chin on his fingers.

"Yeah, **looking** through their eyes, I've never heard of an investigator becoming their killer being taught. I swear you have gotten too obsessed with this one." She crosses her arms again.

"I am not trying to become this guy, Catherine. I am just trying to understand how he thinks so we can catch him before he hits again. I fear that he is going to start coming after some of our people soon. As much as I hate him going after anyone, It would be far worse if he came after people I know and care about."

Catherine sighed, ran her hands through her hair and leaned her hip against his desk. "I feel the same Gil, but you have to take a breather every once in a while too, you know. How long did it take you to make that thing?"

He did some quick calculations in his mind and gave her an answer. "Around 15 hours, with many, many breaks in between. I couldn't stay concentrated on the minutia for more than forty minutes at a time. I'm not sure I could make another one."

"On the upside, we can now safely say that you are not about to go around murdering people." She tried to joke about, but she understood what he was saying. This was even harder than it looked at first glance.

He smiled back. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I even do this job. Then some idiot, with plans to rule the world, comes along to remind me." He looked at her with a very sarcastic expression. "Don't you just love _Sin__ City_?"

"Oh yeah, the lights, shows, clubs and all those wonderful members of the mob; lovely town this is. It's what attracted me in the first place." She laughed softly and sadly. "Sometimes **I** wonder why I don't take Lindsay and just leave town, go back Montana or Miami and take Horatio up on his offer. Then…I see you, or one of the team, and I know that what I do here is good. Besides," She looked at him enigmatically. "…if I weren't here, who would keep you in line?" She narrowed her eyes on him. "No, we belong right where we are Gil, even if some of us do make slightly erred decisions from time to time."

"You must be talking about yourself." He gets up and moves around the desk to lean on it next to her.

"Yeah, sure, if that makes you sleep better at night. Listen, I am going to go check on the boys, make sure they aren't wrecking the lab. If you know anything important…" She left it hanging, hoping that he would take the hint.

"I'm not a rookie here." He looked at her with an amused smile on his face.

"Hmm, we'll see about that later. I'll see you." She opened the door and was about to leave when she thought of something and turned back. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too, are you coming over for breakfast?"

She made as if she wasn't sure, but then a smile broke out on her face. "Of course, and you better have a screwdriver waiting for me when I get there."

He shook his head. "Of course; bring Linds, it's been too long since I've seen her."

"Sure, she'll love it. Bye."

"Bye."

He turned to his desk and studied the replica of his office before him, a slight frown forming on his face.


End file.
